


1000 Miles Apart on New Year’s Eve

by ZankieForLifeBaby



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZankieForLifeBaby/pseuds/ZankieForLifeBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is just basically a little thing about New Year’s Eve with Zach in Florida and Frankie in NYC. There’s some angst that’s not really angst and a lot of fluff. I just wanted to write this, so here it is. I hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1000 Miles Apart on New Year’s Eve

Zach checked his phone again for probably the hundredth time in the last hour. It was only just now 11 pm, but he was anxious. It was probably all of the people and the fact that he’d only had one drink. He was certain that one drink was not enough, but he didn’t want to get too far gone. He wanted to be sober, at least for the most part.

Zach was in a club with his friends. Logan was dancing on some girl in the center of the dance floor, which was not a surprise at all. Erik was also dancing, but he was a little subtler about the whole thing. Logan didn’t do anything subtle. Tanner was at the bar with Zach. They were talking about football, golf, and New York. Zach was about to move to New York and Tanner was going to come visit for a bit. Zach enjoyed talking to Tanner, but his mind was clearly elsewhere.

Tanner said, “Dude, just call him now. I’m sure he won’t mind.”

“I know he wouldn’t mind, but I also don’t think he’d even hear it. I’m sure he went out to a club too. I know I wouldn’t hear or feel my phone in this place unless I was holding it,” Zach said, gesturing to the phone in his hand.

“Well, he said he’d call, right? So don’t worry about it. He’ll call,” Tanner reassured him. 

“Yeah, you’re right,” Zach replied. He was trying to convince himself that was true, but he wasn’t entirely certain.

Frankie had been a little annoyed (though he hid it well) when Zach told him he wasn’t going to come for New Year’s Eve. Zach had planned on it, but then he decided to move in January too and he just couldn’t break it to Peyton that not only was he going to move, but before he moved he was going to spend two weeks in NYC. It was too much. If he was being honest with himself, Zach was also afraid of how much he was going to miss Peyton. Sure Peyton had gone through 3 months of Big Brother and he had friends his own age, but Zach was still sad to leave and he knew Peyton missed him when he was gone.

Zach flashed back to his conversation with Frankie about New Year’s Eve. It was almost 2 weeks ago now. He’d FaceTimed Frankie. Frankie had been his usually bubbly self when he answered the call. It was a Saturday and Frankie was between shows.

“My love!” Frankie had said when he answered the call. He was smiling at him.

“Hey Frank. How’d the first show go? Did you get something to eat?” Zach asked.

“The first show went great. Yeah, I already ate. I actually should probably head back down there in like 15 minutes. What’s up babe?” Frankie asked.

Zach rubbed the back of his neck and rolled his head to the side. He took a breath and said, “So, I don’t think that I’m going to make it up there for New Year’s Eve. You know I’m moving in the middle of the month and all of that and I just think I should take the time here with my family and my friends and I don’t want to leave Peyton even earlier than I have to. I’m sorry,” Zach rushed to get all of the words out. He saw Frankie’s face falter for a second, but then it was back to smiling. It wasn’t as genuine as it had been before. The smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. If anyone else had looked at Frankie, no one would guess he was upset, but that split second falter showed the truth to Zach. 

Zach felt bad. He had hyped up coming to NYC for New Year’s Eve with Frankie for a whole week and now he was completely changing his mind. Zach knew his reasons were solid and perfectly reasonable, but he still felt bad. He wanted to be there when the ball dropped. He wanted to kiss Frankie at midnight. He knew similar thoughts were running through Frankie’s mind.

Zach opened his mouth to say something, but Frankie spoke instead, “It’s okay baby. I understand. I know how important Peyton is to you and I realize this is a big change. If you want to spend some time in Florida before you move up here, that’s okay. I will get you when you get here. I will miss kissing you at midnight though. I guess I’ll have to find another kiss…” Frankie let the silence hang for a few seconds, “…like Ari or Mommy.”

Zach felt himself exhale slowly. Frankie was teasing him. He knew that Frankie loved him and he wasn’t genuinely concerned about what would happen at midnight, but he figured he better wrap this thing up, so he said, “Well, can we promise to FaceTime at midnight? I’ll give you a kiss that way until I can actually give you one in NYC. Please.”

Frankie tapped his finger to his cheek pretending to think it over before he said, “Okay. I will make that deal with you, but you better make that midnight kiss worth it. It will be two weeks overdue by the time I receive it.”

“I promise babe,” Zach said, smiling. He felt relieved. He’d told Frankie and things were okay. Maybe not completely okay, but things were good. “I’m still coming to closing night though,” Zach added, “Don’t forget to get me a ticket. I can’t wait to see you as Franz again. You know I love Franz.”

Frankie put on his German accent and said, “Oh, you like me as a little German boy?”

Zach laughed. Frankie relished the sound. He loved Zach’s laugh. Sure Frankie was a little annoyed that Zach had backed out on their plans, but it would be okay. He would slowly get used the idea of New Year’s Eve without Zach again. It had really only been a week that they’d been talking about it anyway.

“Well, I should probably go. Time for the second show!” Frankie said with a flourish of his hand.

Zach smiled and said, “Okay, babe. Again, I’m sorry, but I will see you soon, okay? I love you, I promise.”

“Okay Zachary. I love you too,” Frankie answered.

“Don’t forget to FaceTime me at midnight. I want to see your face and hear your voice at midnight,” Zach said. He inwardly cursed himself for how sappy that sounded.

“I won’t forget. Bye baby!” Frankie said as he ended the FaceTime.

Zach shook his head at the memory. Truly, it hadn’t been that bad. Zach didn’t know why he was making it a bigger deal in his head right now—probably because they literally hadn’t discussed it again since that conversation. Zach had even seen Frankie since that conversation. Frankie had come to Florida for Christmas and they’d spent practically a whole day together. They’d kissed, cuddled, fooled around, and had lots of conversations about so many different things. They did not talk about New Year’s Eve however.

Zach smiled to himself as he pulled up memories of their time together. Zach laughed at himself. He was silly to worry so much. Everything was fine. Zach checked his phone; it was 11:35.

So Zach put his thoughts about Frankie out of his head for a little bit and went out to the dance floor. He danced by himself essentially. He interacted with the girls that kept coming up to dance with him, but he just kept doing his own dance and let them flit about him as they wished. One girl put her arms around him from behind and was running her hands down his chest. He waited a beat so he wasn’t rude then he broke free of the grasp and was dancing again, a little further away from that girl.

Zach noticed people started gathering in clumps and he figured it was almost midnight. He darted off the dance floor and checked his phone. It was 11:52 pm. Zach figured Frankie would be calling soon and he didn’t think he’d be able to hear him in the club anyway. Zach made his way over to Tanner and said he was going to take Frankie’s call in the alley and he’d be back after they talked. Tanner nodded at him and Zach made his way outside the club to the alley on the side.

The alley was deserted. He could still hear the music and feel the bass pounding from the club, but it was much quieter. He checked his phone; it was 11:54 pm.

Zach considered calling Frankie instead. There was no reason why he couldn’t call Frankie first. It really didn’t matter as long as he got to see him. Zach struggled with the idea for a bit before his phone started vibrating in his hand. Zach didn’t even notice it for a few seconds. When he did he pulled it up to see Frankie asking for a FaceTime. 

Zach smiled and accepted quickly. He could see Frankie was in a club, but he was walking as he said hello to Zach. Zach could barely make out what Frankie was saying over the music, but the music was fading as Frankie kept walking. Zach checked the time; it was 11:57 pm.

Zach watched as Frankie made his way into a room in the back. It must be a VIP section Zach thought to himself. Frankie sat down on a couch and put the phone steadily in front of his face. “Sorry about that baby, I just wanted to make sure I got you on the phone and I didn’t want to call too late,” Frankie said.

Zach’s smile was a mile wide. He’d forgotten his previous fears. He had been silly. Why would Frankie have called earlier? They were supposed to enjoy their nights out and do midnight together, not the whole night together. Zach shook his head slightly at himself and found himself confessing to Frankie, “I was worried you weren’t going to call. I know it’s silly, but I’ve basically only been thinking about your call for the last 2 hours and I’ve been waiting for it. I swear I checked my phone a hundred times. I know it’s ridiculous. I miss you.”

Frankie smiled, “Well, that’s kind of a relief. I wanted to call you so many times tonight. I would even pick up my phone and look at your face and I almost called a few times, I just had to press one button, but I stopped myself. I didn’t want to interrupt your fun. I miss you so much.”

Zach laughed. He said, “Look at us. We’re both trying not to be a bother to each other on our big nights out, but each of us is just waiting to talk to the other. We’re ridiculous.”

“We’re so freaking cute. I would hate us if I didn’t love us so much,” Frankie said with a wink.

On the spur of the moment, without giving it a real thought, Zach said, “Next year, we spend New Year’s Eve together. I don’t care where. It’s a promise.”

Frankie laughed and said, “Okay baby. I like it. It’s a plan.”

Suddenly Zach could hear chanting from inside the club and there was chanting on Frankie’s side too. They both paused to listen. The crowds were already down to 20 by the time they could make out what they were saying.

Zach looked at Frankie’s eyes in his phone. Frankie looked back. Frankie felt like he could feel Zach’s penetrating stare through time and space a the thousand miles that were between them. Frankie started counting down from 10 and Zach joined in at 9.

Frankie giggled a little because this was utterly ridiculous, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. He wished Zach was there, but this was the next best thing and he loved Zach for wanting to do this with him—even if it was a little silly.

8…7…6…5…

Zach smiled at Frankie. He couldn’t get enough of this man. He meant it when he said he’d follow him around forever. He truly had. He knew they must look ridiculous to anyone who was watching them right now, but he was alone in an alley and he knew Frankie would be unbothered by any kind of attention.

4…3…2…

“One!” they said in unison. Zach closed his eyes and kissed his phone. Frankie did the same. Zach felt his cheeks blush a little. He felt silly, but he didn’t care that much. Frankie smiled at Zach and shook his head a little in amusement.

Frankie said, “You’re so silly. I love it though! I love everything about you.”

Zach smiled and said, “I love everything about you. You’re perfect. Happy New Year babe.”

“Happy New Year my love,” Frankie responded, “Go have fun baby! Call me when you get back to your bed.” Frankie winked at him.

Zach blushed. “That sounds like a happier ending to this night than I could’ve ever dreamed of.”

Frankie laughed. The sound warmed Zach’s body and he felt happy.

“I should go join Ari and Mommy. I’ll talk to you soon though. I can’t wait,” Frankie said.

“Yeah babe, go be with your family and friends. I’ll call you as soon as my face hits the pillow,” Zach promised.

“I love you. I can’t wait for my real midnight kiss in two weeks,” Frankie said with a smirk. 

“I love you too. I can’t wait to give it to you. I promise it’ll be worth it. I know what you like,” Zach said with a wink.

Frankie said in his Marilyn voice, “Oh, Daddy! I don’t think I can handle the anticipation.”

Zach laughed, “Go be with your family babe! I’ll call you soon and kiss you later. I love you so much.”

“Okay. I like both of those promises. I love you to the moon and back. Bye!” Frankie said as he ended the FaceTime.

They each went back to their respective parties. Zach had fun. He was so much more relaxed and he enjoyed hanging with his bros while Frankie danced with Ari and his friends and generally enjoyed himself. It was only a short two hours before Frankie was lying in his bed and his phone starting buzzing with Zach’s call.


End file.
